Troublesome partners
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: [Takes place a year before Advent Children] Reno is in charge of a new Turk and showing her the ropes. Can he keep his party boy antics at bay long enough to do his job?
1. Chapter 1

Amigirl: Okay Reno is my favorite character in Final Fantasy VII, I'm obsessed with him. He rocks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series. Square Enix does.

Summary[Takes place a year before Advent Children Reno is in charge of a new Turk and showing her the ropes. Can he keep his party boy antics at bay long enough to do his job?

Chapter One- Meetings:

Reno sat at his desk waiting for his newest plan to annoy Tseng and Ellena to take to fruition. He changed Ellena's color treatment for her highlights with a mixture of blue hair dye and regular shampoo, and Tseng's was replaced with a fruity smelling mixture of shampoo and bleaching agent. They were currently washing their hair after their last mission as Rude came into his messy office.

"You know that they are both going to kill you for messing with their hair," Rude said.

"I know," Reno said with a smile, "I just don't want to be the one to train the new recruit. You know that they are a pain."

"Yeah," Rude said, "but knowing Tseng he's going to punish you with something bad for bleaching his hair."

"Whatever," Reno said.

As Rude left Reno heard Ellena scream and then heard footsteps towards his door. Ellena burst in in nothing more than a bathrobe.

"You bastard look what you did to my hair," she said angrily.

"Oh just wait until you see Tseng's," Reno said, "by the way if you want it back to normal just use his shampoo."

Ellena's eyes just went wide as a blond haired Tseng peaked his head into the room.

"Reno my office NOW," Tseng said in his usual annoyed voice at Reno's antics.

Reno just laughed and got up. Ellena kicked him on the back of his knees as she left and he fell to his knees still laughing. He walked towards Tseng' office and knocked on the door.

"Come," Tseng said from the other side.

Reno came in to see Tseng standing by Rufus who was now sitting in a wheelchair covered by a blanket of white cloth.

"Sirs," Reno said as he closed the door and took a few steps away from it, "How may I help you."

"You get the pleasure of training the new recruit," Tseng said calmly, "and just to let you know, she isn't no ordinary recruit."

"And why is that," Reno asked with a laugh, "Come from some stuck up family?"

"Actually she's my cousin," Rufus said, "we were able to recruit her right from the military academy. She majored in both military tactics and intelligence. I would like you to meet my younger cousin, Remiekel Lockhart."

Reno turned around and then looked back at them a woman a little younger than him and Rufus stood behind Rufus with an emotionless face. She hand red hair that was a few inches shorter on one side than the other side and barely touched her shoulder on her left side. She wore a well tailored black woman's suit with pants and clean black boots. She wore little make up but had on a light gray to give her eyes a smoky effect to make her blue eyes catch anyone's attention.

"She's already gone through her Mako treatments," Rufus said, "So there will be no need to take her to the scientists for them."

The 2 Turks and Remiekel all flinched at the mentioning of the ones that did their Mako treatments.

"You will be the one to train her until she is use to being a Turk," Rufus said, "Rude will be switched to Ellena, Remiekel will be your new partner until I see fit to change it."

"Sir this is unfair," Reno said, "The hair bit was just a little joke totally harmless."

"I knew that wasn't your real hair color," Remiekel said looking at Tseng.

"Remiekel go with Reno on his next mission," Tseng said, "You two will follow an avalanche member to the Golden Saucer and then retrieve some information from him before an unknown group gets to him."

"Rufus," Remiekel tried to object to having Reno as a partner, "Can't I have a different partner to help me get adjusted, maybe someone that actually does work around here."

"No," Rufus said, "You will have Reno for a partner. Your office is the one right after his. That is all. You may leave."

Remiekel just nodded and followed Reno out of the room and began to walk towards her office.

"Oh come on having me for a partner isn't that bad," Reno said, "It just means that we can have more fun together."

"Dream on slacker," Remiekel said angrily, "I read your file. You are incompetent and rarely listen to orders, you endanger your partners and usually get them killed. It's a surprise you haven't gotten Rude killed yet."

"Hey Rude can handle himself," Reno said angrily, "Not all of my partner's have died. Some of them have actually left on their own."

Remiekel just smirked as she went into her office.

"Just tell me when its time to leave," she said angrily as she shut and locked the door.

Remiekel just sat at her desk looking over the mission briefing in her laptop. She heard a knock on the door and continued with what she was doing.

"What," she said annoyed.

"It's Reno," Reno said from the other side, " Come on its time to go."

Remiekel closed her laptop and put it into her bag and grabbed the long backpack that was next to it with her weapons. She opened the door and stared at him bitterly.

"Let's go then," she said grabbing her keys, "and I'm driving."

Remiekel sped through Edge after leaving Healin to get to the Golden Saucer. Reno stared at her the whole time.

"You really don't seem like the kind of person that would take after Rufus," Reno said, "or the kind of person that could kill something."

"Second week of my training was completed," Remiekel said, "One of the people that I trained with found out that I was Rufus' cousin. He found me in my sister's bar and tried to pick a fight. I killed him shortly after."

"Then why are you in the Turks," Reno asked.

"I'm the only family that Rufus has that will still talk to him or isn't dead," Remiekel replied, "He got me into the Turks to keep an eye on me to make sure that I don't do that again unless I have to. How many have you killed since becoming a Turk?"

"I lost count," he answered back, "Most Turks have to have sleeping pills in order to sleep after a while. Just to let you know."

"After what they put people through in the academy," Remiekel said, "I don't see how anyone can sleep peacefully."

"Mine if I call you Remi or Rem," Reno asked.

"I would prefer Rem if anything," Remiekel replied.

"Oh yeah, our cover at the Golden Saucer is suppose to be as a loving married couple on holiday," Reno said, "If you haven't read the last bit of the briefing yet."

"What," Remiekel demanded as she slammed on the brakes outside of Edge, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"No I'm not," Reno said as he pulled up the last bit of the briefing on his computer and showed it to her, "Our cover is as a happy married couple."

"Shit," she said as she sped off again, "I'm going to kill whoever thought that up."

"Thank Tseng or your dear cousin," Reno said, "They wanted to punish me by making me the one to take care of the recruit and Rufus just probably wanted to make sure that you behaved yourself."

"Whatever," Remiekel said, "but don't expect me to actually be cozy with you."

"You'll see," Reno said, "No woman can resist my charm for long."

At Golden Saucer…

Remiekel and Reno walked into the in with their bags.

"Reservations for the Millers," Reno said to the lady at the counter as he set his bags down for a moment.

"Ah yes," the lady said handing him 2 sets of keys, "2 nd floor last door on the left dearies."

As they walked up the stairs and left the old lady to her business Remiekel looked at Reno.

"Thanks for getting us a double," Remiekel said.

"I didn't want it," Reno said, "Rufus ordered it."

"He's still going to die for the cover bit," Remiekel said.

"Oh well," Reno said as they got to the rooms and went into them.

"What 'oh well," Remiekel asked as she set her bags down on one of the beds.

"Oh well," Reno said as he wrapped his arms around Remiekel's waist from behind, "I wanted a single, but it's against regulations."

Remiekel raised her elbow and sent it back into his stomach as he quickly let her go. She spun around and kicked him before sitting above his stomach. She took out her gun and held it pointed at her head as she stared at him angrily.

"Don't ever touch me like that again if you want to live," Remiekel said angrily, "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Let me go Rem," Reno said, "I was only joking."

Remiekel got up and picked up the suitcase that had her clothes in it.

"Get dressed into something else," Remiekel said bitterly, "I think that we would be easier spotted as Turks than the happy couple that we are suppose to act like."

About an hour later…

Reno sat with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. He had 2 messenger bags sitting next to him, one with his gear in it and one with Remiekel's. He just couldn't figure out why she would take it so seriously and that it was just a joke. After thinking for a bit more, Remiekel finally came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in white tank top with a pair of black cargo capris and Vans (it's a shoe). She went over to her bed and opened her duffel bag with her weapons. She lifted up one of the baggy leg to her pants as Reno watched her. She unzipped the duffel bag and took out two gun holsters and a knife holster. She secured them around her uncovered leg and then pulled down the pant leg successfully hiding them from view. She grabbed her pocket organizer, cell phone, and wallet and put them in her pant's pockets.

"What," she asked looking at Reno, "I like guns and don't like going out unprepared for anything."

"Uh- huh," Reno said holding up his EMR [I think that's the name of his weapon, don't flame me if I can't remember it okay, "I prefer to just use this little baby."

Remiekel just shook her head and looked at him.

"So where should we start," she asked.

"Personally I think that we should start over and try to be nice to each other," Reno said, "Hi my name is Reno and I'm your new partner."

Remiekel laughed at this.

"Oh my god she can laugh," Reno said with a smile.

"The name is Remiekel but you can call me Rem for short," Remiekel said, "now where should we start looking for the avalanche member?"

"Ellena said that the guy likes to play the games," Reno said, "says he looks like a younger version of Cloud Strife, but with red hair."

"Interesting," Remiekel said trying to fake a real smile, "I think I know exactly where he may be at."

Remiekel walked towards the middle of the huge game room. She looked around for someone in particular as Reno came up behind her.

"Who are you looking for," Reno asked.

"Drem Lockhart," Remiekel said spotting a certain redhead on the other side of the room.

Remiekel began to walk towards him as Reno followed her.

"Drem you little ass wipe," Remiekel said loudly as Drem turned around at hearing her voice, "I told you to stay in Edge with Tifa for crying out loud."

Drem ran in the opposite direction as Remiekel followed after him. She began to rummage in her pocket for a certain materia as she ran with Reno a ways behind her. She pulled out the materia and cast it on Drem freezing him in place. Remiekel walked in front of him tossing the materia and catching it back in her hand.

"Haven't you learned anything in all of the years that we've known eachother Drem," Remiekel asked, "You can't outrun me."

"You know the person that we were suppose to find," Reno asked as he caught up with her.

"Yeah I should," Remiekel said with a laugh, "He's my kid brother."

"And you left him with Tifa," Reno asked as Remiekal unfroze her brother and hung onto the back of his shirt.

"Yeah," Remiekel nodded as she looked at Drem, "How is sis doing by the way?"

"Fine now let me go," Drem said angrily.

"Not until you tell me why there are people after you," Remiekel said, "Rufus decided to send Turks to get the information to ensure your safety."

"Wait are you telling me that you two are related to Tifa," Reno asked.

"Wait are you telling me that you're a Turk," Drem asked.

"Okay can we just go back to the Inn where it is safer than out here," Remiekel asked.

Remiekel came out in a white dress shirt, her suit's pants, and her boots. Drem sat next to Reno talking to him as he listened with interest.

"...and then she dropped the platter on her foot," Drem said, "Tifa was so mad at her.

"Drem," Remiekel said loudly.

The two guys turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing in Golden Saucer anyways," Remiekel said, "Yes I'm a Turk and yes I'm related to Tifa."

"I wanted to get out on my own," Drem said, "Tifa has Cloud and you are a Turk now so you'll probably be really busy."

"Drem," Remiekel said, "What information do you have?"

"I tell you alone," Drem said, "No offense Reno."

"None taken," Reno said.

Reno left the hotel room to get him some food as Remiekel looked at Drem.

"The people that are after me are a part of a group of three looking for parts of the calamity known as Jenova," Drem said, "I don't know why they are looking for her."

"What," Remiekel asked shocked, "Why would anyone go after her after everything she has done and brought about."

"Yeah," Drem said shaking his head, "and it can't be good what ever it is."

"What do they look like," Remiekel asked.

"The three of them have white hair and vary in age," Drem said, "The leader is around your age, the gunner is around 21, and the other is around 23 or at least they all look it. They are also wearing black outfits."

"Drem listen to me," Remiekel said, "Rufus said that they were coming after you because of this. We must get you back to the Edge or even better Healin if we are to keep you safe."

"Fine," Drem said as Remiekel pulled out her cell phone and called Reno.

"Hey babe," Reno said through the phone in almost a bored tone," Time to head back to the room already?"

"Yeah," Remiekel said, "We're heading back to Healin with Drem in tow. We leave soon after you get back."

"Got it," Reno said, "by the way did Drem say what the people look like that are after him?"

"All with white hair," Remiekel said, "Wearing black, and the ages that they look like are 18, 21, and 23."

"Okay," Reno said, "I'm almost there. Grab the messenger bags and your weapon bag. Don't leave anything that can identify either of us make it look like we weren't even there."

"Okay," Remiekel said pocketing her phone and looked at Drem, "I'm going to give you a gun and when the window gets shot in drop our bags and then head out of the building as quickly as possible ok?"

"Got it," Drem said as his sister handed him a loaded gun.

Remiekel let the room and walked out of the building towards her's and Reno's car. Reno walked towards her.

"Rem we got a problem," Reno said taking out his EMR.

"What," Remiekel asked as they heard gun shots from where their room was.

Remiekel stared at the building in shock before pulling out her gun and running back into it. She ran up the stairs to see a white haired man around her age holding up an injured Drem.

"Does anyone else know about what you saw," he demanded.

"Go to hell," Drem said spitting blood at him.

The 18 year old man tossed Drem out of the window, shattering it as he fell.

"DREM," Remiekel yelled as she began to fire her gun off at him and the other two people.

Reno ran up the stairs as the white haired people jumped out of the window. Remiekel ran past him and out of the building towards where the building was. Reno grabbed her by the arm and turned her around.

"What the hell are you doing," Reno demanded.

"The people that were after Drem killed him and you let them get away," Remiekel said angrily as she began to hit his chest with the but of her gun, "They killed him!"

She began to cry as Reno pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay," Rem," Let's just bring Drem back to the Edge so that we can bury him."

A week later at Drem's funeral...

Remiekel sat in between Rufus and her mother dressed in her Turk suit with a black shirt underneath it. Reno, Ellena, Tseng, and Rude stood at the back of the funeral with their usual Turk outfits, other than Reno had on his actual suit jacket instead of his regular jacket.

"So has she told you what her brother said yet," Ellena asked looking at Reno.

"No," Reno replied, "and from what Rufus said she hasn't talked to anyone since we came back let alone eat anything. I don't even think she's slept much since then."

"Its sad," Tseng said, "She has so much potential and yet on her first mission she broke apart."

"Tseng," Reno said, "You know that all of us had our moments when becoming Turks. SO don't think she's out of it just yet."

"Once you can get her talking and get her to debrief to Rufus and I," Tseng said, "You have another mission, the briefing is already on your desk."

"We just got back a week ago," Reno said looking at him as the funeral finished and people began to stand up and walk away other than the Turks, Remiekel's mother and Rufus, "Remiekel isn't fit for another mission just yet, she just lost her brother for crying out loud."

"If she is as strong as you admit," Tseng said, "Then she will have no trouble moving on."

Remiekel started to load up her weapons bag as Reno walked into her office.

"What do you want Reno," Remiekel asked not looking at him.

"I just wanted to know why you are going out on another mission right after your brother's funeral," Reno said leaning on the doorway.

"The mission is to go after the remaining pieces of the calamity known as Jenova and destroy them," Remiekel answered, "If the people that killed Drem want them, then we might as well make it harder for them."

"What," Reno said, "Why would they be after it," Reno asked.

"How the fuck should I know," Remiekel asked, "Drem didn't tell me even if he did know."

"So where do we start," Reno asked.

"Wutai," Remiekel said, "Apparently they were spotted heading there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Journey

Remiekel sat beside Reno as they drove towards the Chocobo ranch. Reno drove the car as Remiekel stared out of the window bored.

"I hate Chocobos," Remiekel said, ""Why do we have to take them again, and why couldn't we just fly to Wutai?"

"I needed to pick something up there," Reno said.

"What could you possibly have there," Remiekel asked, "That couldn't be kept at Healin?"

"My secret stash of materia," Reno said, "hidden in my old room. My brother runs the ranch with my mom."

"Wow," Remiekel said, "First time I saw my mom after I left Drem with Tifa was Drem's funeral. Her and I don't see eye to eye when it comes to how Rufus and I lead our lives. She doesn't like the idea of me being a Turk too much."

"So that's what you two were arguing about after the funeral," Reno said looking at her for a moment.

"Yeah," Remiekel said, "I didn't think that anyone could see her argument with Rufus and I," Remiekel said, "Tifa was nice enough to try to side with us and why we were actually sent to get Drem."

"So what would she have preferred you to of done with your life," Reno asked.

"Help Tifa with the bar," Remiekel said, "not go off and risk getting killed everytime that I leave with you on missions. She never liked the idea of Tifa and I being on opposite sides."

"Yeah that would do it," Reno said, "My mom wanted me to help my brother with the ranch. I just can't stand the boring life."

"Same," Remiekel said.

"So what was she yelling at you and Rufus for," Reno asked.

"She said that we should have tried to protect Drem better," Remiekel said, "and that we should have asked Tifa if he was still there. She said that I shouldn't have left him when I had no choice. She said that Rufus should have sent more than just you and I to get him."

"That's harsh," Reno said as the ranch came into view, "Turks go for secrecy and we don't send more than 2 people unless we have to take down a gang threatening Rufus or pretty much anything of that type."

"Wow," Remiekel said as they began to pull up to the ranch, "So are we staying here or leaving as soon as possible?"

"Maybe 2 days from now," Reno said, "or tomorrow morning. 2 days will give us time before heading to Wutai to make sure that we have everything."

"We need more potions," Remiekel said, "there wasn't enough back at Healin. Ellena said that she would buy more while we were gone. At least this would give you time to show me how to actually ride a Chocobo and stay on it for longer than for a few seconds."

"You can't ride a Chocobo," Reno said with a laugh as they got out of the car.

"No I prefer motor bikes," Remiekel said, "They're faster."

"Wow," Reno said with a laugh, "You've got to be the first person that I've actually met that isn't a child that doesn't know how to ride a Chocobo.

"Whatever," Remiekel said, "I tried learning with Tifa in Nibelhiem when we were kids and it didn't quite work out. Drem was even able to get it and he was smaller than Tifa and I"

A brown haired man that looked like he was at least 10 years older than Reno walked up to him.

"Welcome to the Chocobo Ranch," the man said, "Well, Well, Well if it isn't my little brother that decided to go off and become a Turk. What brings you and this pretty little lady here."

"My materia," Reno said, "and Remiekel is my new partner. She needs to learn how to ride a Chocobo so what better time to come and visit my brother and mom. Where is she by the way?"

"Hey Bill," Remiekel said, "Tifa Lockhart's little sister Remiekel."

"I'm still wondering how three children can all look totally different," Bill said, "going to try and make another attempt at riding?"

"Yup," Remiekel said, "Apparently we can't just take the copter because Reno here wanted to see him family and get his damnable materia!"

"Woah," Reno said, "You know each other?"

"You forget little brother," Bill said, "I don't leave the ranch for much of anything. And I was your age when her and Tifa were learning to ride."

"And I've had the same haircut since I was 6," Remiekel said.

Remiekel, Reno, and Bill walked into the big house as Bill pulled Remiekel out of the way.

"Hey mom," Bill said loudly, "Reno's home!"

"Why did you pull me out of the way," Remiekel asked just as a woman came out and pulled Reno into a tight hug.

"Oh my dear boy you've finally came home for a visit," Reno's mom said.

"That's why," Bill said, "Reno doesn't visit often so that happens."

"Are you eating enough," Reno's mom said quickly pulling him by his ponytail into the house as Remiekel followed them, "Are you doing fine? Are you still living in Edge? How's your boss treating you?"

"Mom I'm doing fine just let go of the hair before you pull it out," Reno said as his mom let go of him and sat down in her chair.

Reno sat down on the couch as Bill sat in another chair and Remiekel sat next to Reno.

"I'm doing fine," Reno answered, "Work is okay. I'm eating fine. And the boss let me have the new recruit for a partner."

"Oh I almost forgot about you deary," Reno's mom said, "You can just call me Ms. Miller or Diane."

"Um thanks," Remiekel said scratching her face, "Did Reno actually tell you what this visit was for?"

"Nope," Ms. Miller said.

"We came here since we need to go to Wutai and I needed to pick up some of my materia," Reno said, "and Remiekel needs to learn how to ride a Chocobo."

"Oh its not that hard when you get a hold of it deary," Ms Miller said waving her hand, "What did you ay your name was deary?"

"Remiekel Lockhart," Remiekel said, "I'm Reno's new partner and his boss' cousin."

"You don't look like you've been eating well at all Remiekel," Ms Miller said.

Remiekel just got up and left the house. Ms Miller and Bill just looked at Reno.

"What's her problem," Bill asked.

"Our last mission was to get information out of her brother and bring him back to Healin," Reno said, "Her brother died about a week and a half ago when we were trying to get back. She's only been a Turk for a week and a half and the insomnia has already kicked in. She hasn't eaten much during the week after it happened."

"Wow," Bill said, "and Little Drem was my favorite."

Remiekel just walked into the Chocobo stables as she walked up the stairs to the above level. She sat down at the open window and just stared at the darkening sky. She took out her wallet and opened it up, flipping her ID back so that a picture of her, Tifa, and Drem smiling at the camera happily.

Reno walked up beside her and sat down on the windowsill with her.

"You want to talk about it," Reno asked.

"It just that after Tifa joined Avalanche shortly after what Sephiroth did to Nibelhiem," Remiekel said, "It fell to me to protect Drem. Mom was barely ever there growing up. Drem and I barely survived the massacre there and Tifa sure as hell almost died there."

"Wow," Reno said, "I heard about it. The Turks were suppose to get Cloud and Zack before they got to Midgar."

"Yeah," Remiekel said showing him the picture, "This was taken the day before I told them that I was going into the military academy. It was the last time that the three of us were together and happy. Cloud didn't want to be in the picture so he took it."

"So why was your mom barely around," Reno asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Her and our dad split shortly after Drem was born," Remiekel said, "Something about not wanting to be in a small town anymore and wanting to make it in Midgar. The three of us stayed with dad."

"Wow," Reno said, "Dad died after refusing to let Sephiroth take a Chocobo last year."

"It's amazing how your life can be so perfect one minute," Remiekel said as her and Reno stared at the moon, "and then so messed up the next."

"So did you even want to be a Turk," Reno asked.

"It's the chance of a lifetime," Remiekel said, "We can travel and see the world, use materia, and actually feel like we are doing something worthwhile."

"You talked to Ellena didn't you," Reno asked.

"Yeah," Remiekel said, "I think she's likes her job way too much."

"Rumor going around that her and Tseng are going out," Reno said, "did you see the look on his face when he found out the Ellena wasn't his partner anymore? He looked like he was going to kill me."

"Well you did bleach his hair," Remiekel said with a laugh.

"I don't even want to know what those two do during their missions," Reno said shaking his head as the stars slowly came out, the moon lighting up the ranch a bit.

"Neither do I if that rumor is true," Remiekel said, "So why did you become a Turk?"

"Couldn't stand the small life," Reno said, "actually wanted to become a Turk to get away."

"I never knew you lived in Edge," Remiekel said, " I see Ellena around my apartment building a lot with Rude."

"Yeah," Reno said, "We all kind of live in the same building."

"Why," Remiekel asked, "Shouldn't we be given space outside of work?"

"Yeah," Reno said, "but there is only you, me, Ellena, Tseng, and Rude left in the Turks now. Rufus isn't taking any chance with someone ambushing us at home."

"Why do you think they are looking for Jenova," Remiekel asked, "It doesn't make any sense."

"I know what you mean," Reno said, "Jenova's head is safe in the Northern Crater, which just leaves whatever else of her survived."

"Why do we even need the materia," Remiekel asked, "I have enough for the both of us."

"Yuffie," was all that Reno said.

"Yuffie," Remiekel asked.

"Yuffie Kuragashi," Reno said, "she won't even talk to me unless I give her materia now."

"What did you do," Remiekel asked, "to piss off Lord Godo's daughter?"

"I may have kind of made it hard for Avalanche to get to Sephiroth," Reno said scratching his head, "I was ordered to along with Ellena and Rude."

"Wow," Remiekel said, "Last I hear her and some pale guy named Valentine were together."

"You mean Vincent," Reno asked, "He use to be a Turk!"

Reno began to laugh at Yuffie and Vincent being together.

"Oh my god," Reno said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Remiekel said, "They are definitely TOGETHER."

"Aww eww," Reno said, "You walked in on them didn't you?"

"Yeah," Remiekel said, "Within the storeroom of Tifa's bar. I don't think I'll ever think of liquor in the same way again."

"Damn," Reno said, "She's lost my business. That's just eww."

"Yeah you didn't see it," Remiekel said, "after that Yuffie is very nice to me. So we really don't need the materia."

"I'm taking it just in case," Reno said, "and I don't plan on going unprepared to Wutai."

3 days later…

Remiekel had finally managed to learn how to ride a Chocobo and was racing Reno across the water.

"Come on you're not going to let a girl beat you are you," Remiekel yelled behind her.

"Hey you're the one that wanted to stay another day at the ranch," Reno said, "so the least you can do is be nice to me."

"I am being nice to you," Remiekel said as the island came slowly into view, "This is so much fun!"

"Do you think that I don't know that," Reno said bringing his Chocobo up next to her's, "I grew up around them."

"I still bet you that you can't beat me in a race," Remiekel said, "First one to the beach wins."

"If I win," Reno said, "I get to take you out on dates of my choosing for a whole month."

"If I win," Remiekel said, "You have to dress in a frilly pink dress and make up for a month."

"You have yourself a bet," Reno said as he raced past her.

Remiekel tried to speed up her Chocobo as Reno sped towards the beach ahead of them.

"Ah shit," Remiekel said as Reno got to the land shortly before her.

He got off of his Chocobo and led it over to a wooden clearing next to the beach. Reno looked at Remiekel with a smile on his face.

"Looks like I win," Reno said as Remiekel let her Chocobo lose in the clearing.

"Not for long," Remiekel said pulling out a metal disc that elongated into a shield, "You might want to duck."

"Why," Reno asked as she handed him the shield and pulled out her own gun.

Someone began to shoot at them as Remiekel ducked behind the shield. Remiekel waited until the person stopped firing before firing into the woodland area.

"We aren't here to harm you Vincent," Remiekel shouted, "Now stop firing before you hurt one of us."

"Turks can't exactly make demands on us," Vincent said from somewhere in the forest.

"What about the little sister of a friend that helped you to rid this world of Sephiroth," Remiekel asked as she put her gun away.

"I thought you said that they would be happy to see you," Reno said.

"Hey if I am still wearing my work clothes then they will fire on me no matter what," Remiekel said.

"Is that you Remi," Vincent asked as he stepped out from the forest.

"What have I told you about calling me Remi," Remiekel asked as she stepped out from behind the shield, "and where is Yuffie? I haven't seen you two apart since that little time you guys were being a little too friendly in my sister's storage room."

"Um," Vincent said, "She had business to take care of in Wutai. If you want I can take you to town, but first off who is it holding the shield up?"

"Promise you won't start shooting or turn into Chaos," Remiekel asked somewhat innocently as she stared at the ground.

"Who is it," Vincent said getting angry.

"Well its my partner at work and I know I kind of didn't tell anyone much in the last year so here it all is," Remiekel said before saying quickly, "I joined the military academy, Rufus got me to join the Turks, my partner is Reno, Rufus sent us on a mission to get Drem back to Healin, who by the way is dead because I couldn't keep him safe from a group of people that are looking for the different parts of Jenova. Why would you even let a kid Drem's age join Avalanche!"

"It was his choice," Vincent said trying to reason with her.

"My mother fucking disowned me because I got Drem killed," Remiekel said angrily, "and if he stayed at Edge he would still be alive!"

Remiekel walked off angrily into the forest as Reno looked at Vincent.

"Will she be okay," Reno asked.

"She just needs time to adjust," Vincent said, "She knows the way to town so lets just go and get this over with Yuffie."

Remiekel sat just outside of Wutai on a cliff. The fire in front of her was still going strong as she stared at the town below here.

"I thought you would be up here," Yuffie said as she smiled at Remiekel, "They told me everything, or at least everything that they could."

Remiekel looked at Yuffie, she was dressed in a pair of khaki short shorts, black boots, a black tank top and a sleeveless black zip up hoodie.

"Its my fault Drem is dead," Remiekel said, "If I would have stayed in Edge like a good little girl, he would never of wanted to leave and wouldn't have joined Avalanche."

"Would you rather him became a Turk," Yuffie asked her smile fading, "Did he even tell you how long their life expectancy is after they join. Less than a year."

"Tseng, Ellena and Rude have all been Turks for longer than 2 years," Remiekel said.

"They are the lucky ones," Yuffie said.

"Did Vincent ever tell you that he was one," Remiekel asked, "Reno told me, and I looked it up in Rufus' records. He was a Turk for 5 years before that little incident with Hojo and Lucrecia."

"I knew," Yuffie said, "and I stand by my statement. They are the lucky ones. They are careful about their jobs and know fully well, with the exclusion of Vincent since he isn't one anymore, that it may be their last day living."

"Don't worry," Remiekel said, "I won't let these buggers kill me, hell Avalanche trained me before I left for the academy."

"How do we know that," Yuffie demanded, "We trained Drem just as well as you, and he still got beaten and killed no matter what."

Remiekel stared at the village again.

"I still should have stayed Yuffie," Remiekel said, "he would still be alive if it wasn't for me leaving."

"You beat yourself down all you want because of Drem's death," Yuffie said, "but I'm going to believe that he died fighting for something. Don't let that something go to waste."

Remiekel walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. She opened up her cell phone as it began to blink on the bedside table.

"Yeah," Remiekel replied.

"The location to the left hand of Jenova is loaded into your computer," Tseng said, "From what Ellena said the group of unknowns should be on their way there. Take Reno and destroy it before they can."

"Got it," Remiekel said closing her phone and getting off of the bed.

Remiekel filled her duffel bag up wit as much stuff as she could before changing into a pair of capris, a black tank and a pocket vest. She filled all of her pockets with extra ammo and made sure that her guns were secured in their right places. Remiekel began to walk out of the small house that her and Reno were staying at courtesy of Yuffie and Vincent, when Reno stopped her.

"Where you going this late," Reno asked sleepily.

"Just go to sleep Reno," Remiekel said putting on a pair of fingerless black leather gloves, "I'm only going climbing. I promise that I will be back before you wake up."

Reno just stared at her.

"I promise okay," Remiekel said, "I need this to relax if I am going to be of any help on this mission after that outburst on the coast. Just don't follow me and I'll be back before you wake up. Hell I'll even take you to Costa de Sol if you promise not to follow me."

"Fine," Reno said at the mention of vacation, "but if you aren't back I'm coming after you with Yuffie and Vincent."

Remiekel just nodded as she left the house.

Remiekel walked towards the only cliff that was in Wutai. She stared up at the cave 3 / 4 of the way up it. She began to climb up towards it. She hauled herself up onto the ledge and stared at the inside of the cave. She began to walk towards the back of it and found what she was looking for. A corpse-like hand rested on the ground in a pile of yellow colored ooze. Remiekel reached into one of her pants pockets and pulled out a small rectangular chunk of C4. She took out the detonator and set it for 20 minutes. She hooked it to the C4 and set it on top of the hand as she ran back towards the entrance. She climbed down as quickly as she could as her feet touched the ground.

"Well if it isn't the Shinra minion that ended our fun prematurely at the Golden Saucer," a voice said behind her.

She pointed her gun at the speaker who was the one that threw Drem out of the window.

"You some nerve talking to me after what you did to my brother," Remiekel said angrily, "Who are you and what do you want with Jenova?"

"If we told you then we would have to let you join your brother in death," said one that was holding a gun.

"You killed a 14 year old boy for just trying to get my attention and get some help," Remiekel said, "now who the hell are you."

"We should ask you the same thing," the youngest one said as the oldest remained quiet with a strange looking weapon.

"I won't answer your questions," Remiekel said.

"I know who you are," said the 21 year old holding the gun, "that little brat said something about an older sister named Remiekel coming to save him. His death is all your fault."

"It wasn't my fault," Remiekel said, "He died fighting just like anyone else would want to."

"What do you want with mother," the oldest [against the tree said.

"I want to kill every damnable piece of her so that you three will never be able to do whatever you want with her," Remiekel said as she fired her gun.

The youngest dodged the bullet as the one against the tree pushed the weapon into her chest. She felt a pressure against her chest as she flew into the cliff behind her. The explosion finally happened above her as she tried to run away. It was getting light out and she knew that she had to get back to town before the others awoke. She felt pain erupt through her shoulder as a bullet came out of the front of her shoulder. She fell to her knees as she tried to get back up and run again. She felt something against her back again as she pulled out her knives and began to throw them at them as she flew forward again. She hit a tree as the youngest pinned her to the tree with his sword through her shoulder. He picked up one of her knifes and preceded to pin her to the tree by her shoulders and arms.

"Now why would you do that to mother," he asked as he removed his sword from her shoulder.

"Fuck you," Remiekel said, "you can't get me to talk. Academy graduate baby."

Remiekel spat a mouthful of blood in his face with a bloody smile. He slapped her across the face as the oldest stepped up to her and pressed his weapon back into her chest. Blood flowed from her mouth as she was pushed against the tree, everything going black for her.

Reno woke up with a groan as he got up and left his room. He slowly walked towards Remiekel's room as he scratched the back of his head.

"Rem," He asked as he knocked.

No answer. He knocked again before opening the door. More awake all of the sudden he almost ran down the hallway, grabbing his EMR and a bag of potions before running down the stairs, still no Remiekel as he looked all over the house. He ran out of the house and began to bang on Yuffie and Vincent's door. A disheveled Yuffie opened the door to a very worried Reno.

"Remiekel didn't come home this morning and said she was going climbing," Reno said, "I think she went to find the peace of Jenova. Are their any cliffs in Wutai?"

"Yeah," an alert Yuffie said, "Let Vincent and I get dressed and I will take you to it."

Yuffie closed the door as Reno began to pace on his side of the porch for several minutes. Yuffie and Vincent finally came out as Reno just looked at them worriedly. Yuffie lead the way out of town and into the forest. Towards the center of the forest they heard an explosion as far off and Reno looked at Yuffie.

"That was the direction of the cliff," Yuffie said, "That explosion was too big to be a materia."

"C4," Reno said running into the forest as fast as his body would let him.

Remiekel slowly opened her eyes and closed the again. She began to pull her arm through the metal blades on one arm that had them towards her outer arm. She bit down on her tongue as she tried to keep from screaming if they were still around. She stopped trying to move it and rested against the tree. She spit the blood out of her mouth as she heard someone running towards the cliff.

"Rem," Reno shouted from the cliff.

"Reno," Remiekel shouted, "Help!"

"Rem where are you," Reno shouted as he began to run towards where she was.

"I'm here," Remiekel said loudly as he came to where she was.

"Rem what happened to you," Reno said kneeling down beside her, "I thought that we were going to do this together."

"I know," Remiekel said letting some tears fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Reno," Yuffie shouted from the cliff.

"I'm here," Reno yelled back.

Yuffie ran to where they were with Vincent as they stared at her.

"I can't move my arms much," Remiekel said.

"Hold her and we'll remove them," Vincent said as him and Yuffie knelt down on either side of Reno.

Reno wrapped his arms around Remiekel's neck and held her as close to him as she could. Vincent and Yuffie began to pull the knives from her arms. Remiekel began to scream into Reno's shoulder as they continued to pull the knives from her arms. After they were all removed Reno pulled her away from the tree and onto his lap. He pulled out one of the potions an held it up to her mouth.

"Drink it you'll feel better," Reno said.

Remiekel did as she was told before passing out again.

Remiekel woke up in her bed again and tried to sit up but let out a whimper of pain as she laid back down. Reno came into the room with more potions.

"Hey," Reno said, "How you feeling?"

"Next to not being able to sit up without it hurting or being able to use my arms right now," Remiekel said, "I feel fine. You haven't told Rufus yet have you?"

"Yeah," Reno said, "He said as soon as you wake up use one of the laptops for a video conference."

"Damn it," Remiekel said, "You know what they do to people that have Mako treatments like us. They'll send us back to the scientists."

"Rufus said that he would talk about it when you were awake," Reno said handing her two potions, "Drink those, they'll help you heal quicker."

Remiekel drank the potions through a straw as Reno grabbed one of the laptops and hooked up the webcam to it. He sat it on the bed as he helped Remiekel into a sitting position. Rufus appeared on the screen shortly after Reno sat down next to her.

"Sir," Reno said.

"Reno, Remiekel," Rufus said, "I can't say that I am happy with how this mission turned out."

"At least it got done," Remiekel said angrily.

"One of my Turks are down in Wutai and I can't exactly send people out on solo missions after what happened to you now can I," Rufus demanded somewhat angrily, "This is the whole reason why every Turk has a fucking partner, so that this might not happen!"

Remiekel just remained silent as Rufus continued.

"You are to remain there until Remiekel is able to move," Rufus said, "and then you will return to Healin. Did you at least find anything out about their motives or their names?"

"No," Remiekel said, "but they know who I am."

"Sir do you mind if I speak to you alone," Reno asked.

Rufus nodded as Reno left the room with the laptop as Remiekel sat her head back against the cupboard. She could feel the potion taking effect on her chest and arm wounds as she sat there.

Reno stared at the computer.

"How do we know she hasn't told them anything else," Reno asked, "stuff that they can use against us."

"I know," Rufus said, "That's why when you return she will be brought in for evaluation."

"By who," Reno demanded.

"Tseng," Rufus replied, "I know that none of the Turks enjoy getting to see the scientists."

"Okay," Reno said calming down a bit.

"Reno," Rufus said, "You know in being a Turk its not always a good idea to care for your partner on a personal level."

"I know that sir," Reno said.

"Especially if that person is my cousin," Rufus said, "usually you are the ones to get your partner killed, but Remiekel is definitely not okay after what happened to her brother. She is becoming even more reckless than she already was."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Reno said, "See you when we get back."

Reno closed the laptop and walked back into the room. Remiekel was staring at the opposite wall where her equipment was located.

"You know you messed up bad," Reno said, "Rufus isn't too happy about this."

"I was trained by Avalanche," Remiekel said, "shortly before joining the military academy. In Avalanche I never really worked with anyone and always did things my way and they got done, no one would do anything so long as things were done. Sure I would get a lecture from Tifa about being more careful and not do things spontaneously, but its how I do things. I'm use to getting hurt and not getting reprimanded by it."

"You're going to be evaluated when we get back," Reno said making Remiekel tense, "by Tseng so relax. Most likely after that Rufus will have someone keep an eye on you during most of the time. You'll be lucky to go anywhere alone."

"I can get away from people easily enough," Remiekel said, "Remember, my mother was a Shinra after all, had to be able to get away from them and anyone else that watched the children. As I recall, Tifa, Rufus, Drem, and I were all followed well until after Rufus became President. As precaution in case anything happened to him so that one of us could take over the family business."

"No pressure huh," Reno said with a laugh as he set the laptop down and sat in the chair next to it.

"Why do you think my mother was so mad at Drem being killed," Remiekel asked, "she's a Shinra through and through, having three kids didn't soften her up at all. If anything it made her colder. The four of us were all well versed in what we needed to be President of the Shinra company. Rufus however is still trying to lighten up about trying to protect Tifa and I. He knows that having us followed will only make us disappear. Its what we are good at."

"Remember," Reno said, "As Turks we can disappear easily, but if its another Turk that's following you, you might as well have a neon sign saying right where you are because you won't be able evade them even if it is possible for a few minutes."

A few days later…

Remiekel stood up and walked a few steps as Reno watched her.

"You happy," Remiekel asked looking at him, "I'm fine I can walk okay, so we can head back. So what are we doing for transportation on the way back?"

"Helicopter," Reno said, "Tseng managed to pilot one here. Let's just say I know how you feel now."

"Why," Remiekel ask going into her bathroom and changing into her Turk suit.

"Imagine storage room all over again, but at the cliff," Reno replied.

"Eww," Remiekel said coming out of the bathroom and walking over to her equipment, "now that's just nasty."

Reno just laughed as he left the room to go and pack his stuff up. Remiekel waited until he was back into his room before packing up her stuff.

"Hey were you serious about the Costa de Sol thing," Reno hollered from his room.

"Yeah why," Remiekel asked, "Tifa and Cloud bought a house there. I go there on vacations."

"Just wondering," Reno said, "and that doesn't count for the month worth of dates."

"Damn," Remiekel said.

Reno got into the pilot chair as Remiekel sat on the edge of it and stared at Tseng and Ellena.

"You sure you don't want a ride back," Remiekel asked.

"No," Tseng said handing her a folder, "Just give this back to Rufus when you get back. It's the name of a person to do your evaluation. Next to that Ellena and I are having a vacation."

Remiekel just shrugged and closed the helicopter door as the couple backed away from it. Reno began to start up the helicopter as Remiekel sat behind him.

"So how long until we get back," Remiekel asked.

"About an hour and a half," Reno said, "Just relax, I'm the one that usually pilot's."

"What are you talking about," she asked as she hung onto her seat.

"Your file said that you are afraid of flying," Reno said, "Don't worry, A few missions of flying there and back should have you over that in no time."

"Its fine just as long as I don't look at the windows," Remiekel said.

"Hey come up here," Reno said as they went into the air.

Remiekel just stared at the wall before un-strapping herself from her seat and turning so that she was next to Reno.

"Yeah," Remiekel asked standing in the small space used to get to Reno's seat.

"Don't worry about Rufus when we get back," Reno replied, "I always get in trouble, remember when I first met you, you got paired with me after what happened to Tseng and Ellena's hair.

"Wow," Remiekel laughed, "I always thought it was because Rufus wanted to annoy me by putting me with the most annoying person."


End file.
